Valyx Targaryen
Septon Valyx Targaryen '''(319 - 417AC) was the fourth son and sixth child of Queen Daenerys I Targaryen. As a fourth son, Valyx was never expected to inherit any significant lands and as such, joined the faith at a young age. He spent years learning the ways of the Faith and led a life of frugality and virtue. Eventually, he was ordained as a Septon and, after spending some years among the faithful in the Crownlands, returned to King's Landing to serve on his mother's Small Council as an advisor in the matters of faith, a position he held for many years until his mother's death. Following the accession of his brother Daeron as King, he was made Hand of the King. An incredibly prominent and powerful political figure throughout most of his life, Valyx would go on to serve as Hand for four different monarchs as well as, at different times, unofficially lead the Faith and serve as both Lord Protector and Protector of the Realm. Following the outbreak of the Second Dance of Dragons, Valyx, although never taking part in combat, supported the claim of his nephew Jaehaerys against his sister Rhaenys. Valyx spent the duration of the war attempting to bring all sides to the negotiating table to solve the crisis diplomatically. However, he was unable to do so and following his sister's accession to the Iron Throne, Valyx went into hiding. During Rhaenys' reign, many of her opponents proclaimed Valyx to be the rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms. However, Valyx felt he had no right to the throne and rejected their claims, instead supporting the claim of his niece, Daenerys. Following his sister's death, Valyx returned to Westeros and assumed the role of Lord Protector of the Seven Kingdoms before attending the Great Council of 356 AC, which ultimately elected his nephew Viserys, as the next ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. He also re-assumed his former position as Hand of the (now) Queen. Valyx would continue to serve as Hand until Viserys' death in AC. He then served as Hand of the King briefly to his son Aenar I, until he dismissed him and replaced him with BLANK, a move that was widely criticised, with many doubting BLANK's character and experience, believing he simply obtained the position by virtue of being Aenar's close friend rather than skill or experience, as well as many fearing an upset to the period of peace achieved under Valyx's tenure as Hand. Valyx was a pacifist and a believer in non-violence. Despite this, he had a connection with the dragon '''Drogon, who he frequently rode as a mode of transport rather than in combat. Valyx died in 417 AC at the age of 98, far outliving all other members of his immediate family and becoming one of the oldest-lived men of his time. It is believed that his death was brought about by a combination of old age and distress at the atrocities that his great-nephew Aenar was committing in his conquest of Essos. Valyx is often cited by historians as one of the most influential, powerful and well-respected members of the Targaryen dynasty, often even outranking various individuals who have sat the Iron Throne, with some going so far as to consider him a monarch in all but name, due to the vast influence he held and respect he commanded throughout the Seven Kingdoms for many decades. Category:House Targaryen Category:Male